1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a card edge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,766 discloses a bi-level card edge connector. The upper and lower contacts are formed on a same carry strip in alternating fashion and inserted into the housing at the same time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,006 discloses a connector for flat cable with similar shaped spring contacts connected to a carry strip.